


An Eye for an Eye

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura invites Bill to release his pent-up anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for the bsg_kink community on LiveJournal, prompt _Rough Sex,_ but just now getting around to archiving it.
> 
> This takes place immediately following the deleted scene from season three's _The Eye of Jupiter._ It isn't strictly necessary, but if you'd like to, you can view that scene here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwbO-OTH2Sg &feature=related
> 
> (In Bill's quarters, after he's learned that Laura took Hera and hid her from Helo and Athena)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't have time for this," Bill said shortly, removed Laura's hands from his arms and attempted to move around her into the head.

She grabbed his wrists in an effort to guide his hands back to her waist.

"You don't wanna do this, Laura," he warned, wrenched free of her grasp.

She defiantly met his steely glare.

"You don't know _what_ I want," she said frostily, shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it to the deck.

Bill scoffed, shook his head.

"Then why don't you make it clear to me," he challenged sarcastically, " _for once._ "

"Alright," Laura said flatly, nodded and determinedly squared her shoulders. "You need me to spell it out for you, Admiral?" 

She put her hands on his chest, dipped her head to engage his eyes when he dropped his gaze to watch her fingers curling the fabric of his tanks into tightly clenched fists. "I want you to frak me, _Admiral_ ," she spit, jerked him off balance and sank her teeth into his neck when he threw his hands up to brace himself against the bulkhead on either side of her head. 

When he hissed at the sting of pain and made to pull out of her reach, Laura held fast, drew her tongue over the newly tender spot on his rough skin.

"Laura," he growled, dangerously low. "I -"

"I want you to _hurt_ me, Bill," she whispered hotly, dragged her teeth along his jaw, nipped at his lower lip and rolled her hips into his.

He grabbed her shoulders, pinned Laura to the bulkhead and eyed her intensely.

"I don't wanna do either of those things, Laura," he said with a note of revulsion. 

She sneered, relaxed her grip on his shirt and slipped a hand between his legs. She cupped his semi-rigid dick, arched an accusatory eyebrow.

"Liar."

Even as the blood rushed to further harden his cock at Laura's touch, Bill knew she was manipulating him. She'd hurt him and was offering him the chance to even the score. While the notion should have repulsed him, he felt only intensifying anger - at Laura and her deception, at himself and his perceived weakness - and arousal as his body responded to the coarseness of the idea.

He grunted as Laura lowered his zipper, deftly fished his growing erection from the fly of his boxers and sank to her knees in front of him. His heartbeat pulsed in his ears as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft, looked up at him over the rim of her glasses and slowly took him into her mouth. Bill gave himself over to the wet warmth of her skilled suction and reflexively rocked into the movement. In watching Laura confidently slide his cock between her lips, the anger he'd felt since learning of her betrayal surged to the forefront and he peeled her hand from his cock, knocked her back onto her haunches with the force of his next thrust. Laura's eyes flew open and Bill took grim satisfaction in her surprise, drew an erotic strength from his momentary power over her, frakked her mouth wildly until her head banged against the bulkhead and she gagged around his length.

Unwilling to return the balance of power by coming right then, Bill abruptly pulled back, bent to put his hands under her arms and lifted Laura to her feet. She wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of one hand, smirked at Bill as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Bill crushed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, forced her lips apart with a firm tongue and roughly palmed her breasts through the stretchy fabric of her white blouse. She threw her arms around his neck, returned the heated kiss and matched Bill's fervor, arched into his nearly painful touch and pushed against him until he had to take a step back.

Bill dropped his hands to grip Laura's ass and, breathing raggedly between harsh, sloppy kisses, dragged her on the toes of her shoes to his desk. He spun around, swept the wooden storage boxes from the desktop without regard for their condition as they crashed to the deck and spilled their contents. He dropped Laura atop his work surface, hurriedly worked his belt free from its buckle and pushed his trousers to his ankles.

Laura pulled the hem of her tweed skirt up around her hips and watched Bill impatiently fist his dick while she struggled to shed her underwear. She got as far as drawing her legs to her chest and planting the heels of her feet on the edge of the desk before he pressed her knees apart, pulled aside the damp crotch of her panties and drove into her.

He was surprised he was so easily able to enter her. That she was wet and ready for him, that she tipped back her head and moaned as he pounded into her, caused his anger to flair irrationally. Bill realized that Laura had been right, that he _did_ want to hurt her - and the fact that she was enjoying his attempt to inflict upon her some small measure of the pain she'd caused him fueled his desire to ... punish her. 

He pulled out of her and stepped back from between her legs. 

"Turn around," he ordered gruffly, refused to look at her as she complied.

As soon as Laura put her feet on the floor, turned her back to him and leaned her hands on his desk, Bill took his cock in his hand, rubbed the head of his cock down the crack of her ass and smiled when she tensed. 

"You willing to take it up the ass, Laura?" he teased harshly, pressed the pad of his thumb against her tightly puckered opening and chuckled unkindly when she hesitated. "Relax," he said dismissively, moved his hands to her hips, bent his legs and thrust into the soft flesh between her legs.

He grunted with every forceful stroke and, when he felt his orgasm quickly building, pushed Laura to her stomach on the desk. Bill held her face against the leather blotter with a hand to the back of her neck, knocked the bones of her hips against the edge of his desk as he banged into her and came with a roar.

As his cock continued to spasm with the last vestige of his release, Bill felt his anger abate - as though he'd expressed _it_ from his body along with his semen. He stepped back, withdrew himself from Laura's body and began righting his clothing. When Laura pushed off the desk and turned to face him, he was unable to meet her eyes - his anger having been replaced by guilt for having used her so cruelly, for allowing himself to be used to assuage _her_ guilt. He turned his back to her and strode toward the head to retrieve his tunic. 

"Feel free to stay and clean up," he said without looking back. "I've got a notification to make."


End file.
